


Chanlix Oneshots

by distressed_plant



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, ChanLix, In the process of editing/adding more tags, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), M/M, Please bare with me, Soft Bang Chan, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bang chan - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distressed_plant/pseuds/distressed_plant
Summary: Just a collection of Chanlix oneshots to be updated whenever inspiration strikes!ratings and any necessary warnings are posted in the notes for each specific chapter!(Originally Titled '31 Days of Chanlix', and was originally for Hauntober 2020)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 35
Kudos: 146





	1. Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hauntober! The prompts for these stories can be found on Tumblr, just search Hauntober! I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Chapter Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A

Felix was so excited he was basically vibrating in his seat.

“‘Lix, calm down, it’s just pumpkins.” Chan chuckled, leaning back on the seat of the car and letting himself relax a bit. He still had to focus on the road, but there were very few people out this early in the morning, so he could allow himself to relax a bit more than he normally would while he was driving. Felix looked at him, eyes shining with excitement. 

“I  _ know _ , and that’s why I’m excited. I haven’t been able to go to a pumpkin patch since I got here, I’m happy that one has finally opened up so I can go live my Autumnal cottagecore dreams.” 

Chan snorted _ ,  _ but he totally knew where Felix was coming from. Halloween was their favorite holiday and unfortunately it wasn’t much of a thing in Korea. People knew about it, yeah, but if you did a comparison between the two, it was way bigger in Australia. There weren’t any pumpkin patches in Korea and it was rare that you could find one large enough to make a decent carving out of. 

  
Felix had always been a little sad when Halloween came around and they couldn’t celebrate fully. They always had little Halloween parties for the members and their labelmates, and everyone would dress up and enjoy themselves, but it just wasn’t the same as  _ everyone  _ being into it. It wasn’t the same when you walked outside and the streets weren’t covered in pumpkins and spooky decor, it wasn’t the same when little kids weren’t loudly discussing what they were going to be for Halloween. It always made Felix a little sad, and it made Chan a little sad too.

That’s why when he saw that a small pumpkin patch had opened about two hours away from Seoul, he immediately booked tickets for himself and Felix. He’d wanted to keep it a secret and surprise the younger, but somehow (he suspected Jisung) Felix had found out, and when he’d confirmed for the hundredth time that ‘ _ yes Felix, I’m taking you to a pumpkin patch _ ’, he’d squealed with joy and had hugged Chan so tightly that the elder thought that he would die of lack of oxygen. 

Chan sighed happily, enjoying the stillness of the moment. Felix had calmed down and was now staring out the window, his slim fingers running through the tassels on the scarf that was hanging around his neck. Chan smiled and moved his right hand to rest on Felix’s thigh, running this thumb back and forth against Felix’s jeans. 

Felix felt a warmth spread through him when Chan rested his hand on him, and he looked over where his boyfriend was staring at the road, focused. Chan looked so beautiful in the early morning (he looked beautiful always, but  _ especially _ in the early morning). The younger smiled and shifted in his seat a bit, allowing his hand to slip underneath Chan’s and entwining their fingers gently. Chan smiled again. 

“I’m glad we get to spend time together, finally.”

Felix hummed and brought their entwined fingers up to his face, pressing the back of Chan’s hand to his lips. 

“Me too.” He whispered, his breath ghosting over Chan’s hand before he pressed his lips to the back of his hand again. “I’ve missed this, missed  _ us. _ ” 

Chan stopped at a stoplight and looked over at his pretty boyfriend, removing his hand from Felix’s to cup the side of his face lovingly, thumb running over his star-speckled cheekbone. 

“I’ve missed us too.” he sighed, eyes down. “I’m sorry I haven’t had a lot of time for you lately… I’ve been neglecting you and that’s not okay.” Felix shook his head, bringing his hand up to rest on Chan’s and leaning into the warmth of Chan’s hand, eyes fluttering shut.

“You have no time because you’re busy taking care of  _ all _ of us, Chan. That and you spend so much time making sure that we have great songs to sing for STAY, among other things.” Felix pressed a kiss to Chan’s palm, and Chan’s heart filled with warmth at the action. 

Felix nuzzled into his hand again and opened his eyes, staring at him with nothing but love and fondness. “I know that you love me, and even though I miss you, I know that you’re doing the best you can. I’ll always be here.” Felix gave him a gentle smile and Chan felt teary all of the sudden, not expecting any of Felix’s words. He saw that the light had turned green, but instead of driving on he cupped Felix’s other cheek and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

Felix smiled into the kiss and placed one of his hands against Chan’s cheek, thumb resting on his cheekbone. When they separated, Felix rested his forehead against Chan’s and sighed happily. 

“ I hope you know that I love you too.” He whispered, looking at Chan gently. Chan chuckled airily and ran his thumb across Felix’s cheekbone again. 

“Yeah, I know sunshine. I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead, then they both nearly jumped ten feet in the air when the person behind them laid on the horn.

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

“Yayayayayayayayayayayaya-”

Felix could not contain himself anymore. He and Chan were waiting to give the lady their tickets so they could get into the patch, the chilly fall wind rustling the leaves and creating a very nice autumn atmosphere. Felix could see the rows of pumpkins through the trees and he was super excited because it would be his first time in nearly five years going to a patch. He rubbed his gloved hands together-- he was a little cold, but not enough to complain.

He’d decided to come decked out in full “Autumn Cottagecore” regalia-- cream-colored turtleneck sweater, brown faux leather jacket, jeans, and his timberlands. In addition to that, he had some light orange gloves on with a matching hat and a Gucci scarf that he may or may not have swiped from Hyunjin’s closet. He was living his best life right now, and he was so excited to take pictures with all the pumpkins and fallen leaves. 

Chan got all dressed up for this too, but where Felix was all neutrals Chan was (of course) all black. He had on a black shirt, leather jacket, black jeans, and his favorite combat boots on. He’d opted for no hat/gloves/scarf even though Felix told him to bring some, as he would not be sharing. Chan had chuckled, saying ‘ _ It’ll be okay though, I’ve got my own little bit of sunshine to keep me warm~’  _ before tackling Felix to the bed and smothering him with kisses. 

Felix snapped back into reality when he felt Chan’s hand on his lower back, guiding him forward to the lady so that Chan could hand her their tickets. 

“Hi, welcome to the Kim Family Farm! Do you have your tickets?” She asked cheerfully. Chan nodded handed them to her and she stamped them with a green smiley face before handing them back.

“There you are! I hope you gentlemen have a good time! Whenever you are ready to leave just stop by the farm shop, and if you find a pumpkin you like you can purchase it there!” 

Chan and Felix nodded and thanked her, nearly running through the wrought iron gates and into the land of the pumpkins. 

Felix squealed with delight when he saw the rows of orange fruits on the ground, drawing a laugh from Chan. 

“You good there, sunshine?” He chuckled, Felix nodded happily and grabbed his arm, dragging him through the rows to the perfect spot for pictures.

After a lot of dragging (Felix) and tripping over pumpkins (also Felix), they settled for an area at the edge of the patch, near a nice alcove of trees and away from the other groups of people who were there. Felix gasped when they got there, taking in the beauty of the trees. The branches bloomed with vibrate reds, oranges, and yellows, some leaves fluttering gently to the ground as the wind blew through the branches. It was absolutely perfect for a photo shoot.

“We have to take a million photos.” Felix breathed, “I will literally die if we don’t, this is  _ prime  _ photoshoot material.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and took some photos of the beautiful trees, then suddenly flipped around to take a few of Chan, who was just standing and staring at Felix, totally lovestruck. 

“Smile~” Felix exclaimed, taking picture after picture of his boyfriend. Chan spluttered, completely unprepared for the attention. 

“Felix! I wasn’t ready!” He laughed and quickly covered his face, drawing protests from the younger. 

“Hey, no don’t cover your face! You’re too handsome to hide.” Felix reached forward and tugged at Chan’s arms, forcing the elder to uncover his face. Chan rolled his eyes and held his hand out for Felix’s phone. 

“Go find a pumpkin you like and I’ll take pictures of you with it.” 

Felix smiled, but grabbed his wrist again, dragging him off with him. “You need to find one too!”    
  


Chan chuckled and followed obediently after his hyperactive boyfriend, too busy taking in the moment to really care about finding a decent one. Eventually, he found a pretty good one, decent in size and shape, and just decided to settle for it. Felix on the other hand was far more  _ meticulous _ . It had to be a certain color, size, shape, not too brown on the edges, minimal blemishes, etc. Chan was about to smash his own head into a pumpkin after thirty minutes of this before Felix yelped in victory. 

“Yes! I’ve found the perfect one!” He hauled the thing up into his arms and turned to Chan, beaming. “Isn’t it perfect?”

It really was, Chan thought. If you took an artist’s rendition of a perfect pumpkin and brought it to life, that’s what Felix’s pumpkin looked like. Chan smiled, excited that his boyfriend was excited. 

“Yeah! You found a really good one there, ‘Lixie!” 

Felix grinned and wrapped his arms around the pumpkin a little tighter. “Let’s go take pictures!” 

They ended up taking hundreds of pictures in that little alcove with their pumpkins. Felix’s were very  _ aesthetically pleasing _ , mainly of him sitting amongst the fallen leaves with his pumpkin, a bright smile on his face and leaves in his white-blond hair. Chan’s were goofier-- some were of him being crushed by his pumpkin, others were of him posing with it over his head like it weighed a million pounds and he’d  _ finally  _ managed to lift it. 

Felix giggled as he took one of Chan with the pumpkin on his head like a hat, “Hyung, we should take some together~”

Chan nodded in agreement and set his pumpkin down on the ground, dragging Felix’s beside it. Felix pulled another pumpkin over a little bit and set his phone camera to auto click once every three seconds. He placed it gently against the stem, angled it perfectly, pressed start, and ran quickly over to his boyfriend, both of them turning and smiling at the camera just as the first picture was taken. 

Chan chuckled as Felix did many poses, some normal, some goofy. At one point his hat fell off and Chan grabbed it and slipped it back over his head, heart fluttering at the perfect smile that Felix gave him. Chan looked around quickly and, when he noticed that they were alone, pressed a quick kiss to Felix’s nose. 

A blush broke out on Felix’s face, but he never stopped smiling. He threw his arms around Chan’s neck and pressed his soft lips against Chan’s, warming him up from the inside out. Chan smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Felix’s little waist, pulling him closer to share his body heat. He heard the little ‘click’ of the autocapture and hoped with all his heart that that photo came out perfectly. When they broke apart, Chan brushed a stray strand of hair from Felix’s face before resting his hand against Felix’s cheek. 

“I love you so much, my perfect little ball of sunshine.” He whispered, rubbing their noses together cutely. Felix giggled and kissed Chan’s nose, moving to nestle into his neck and bathe in the warmth and the feeling of Chan’s strong arms around him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered softly. “so, so much.”


	2. Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 2~
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Implied Sexual Content  
> Notes: This is a non-idol au

All the seasons had various qualities that distinguished themselves, even when they bled into each other on the solstices and equinoxes, that blurred line where it's not quite one season, not quite another. Even on those days, you could still see the special qualities of each one.

Winter brought clarity. Sometimes winter draped the landscapes in thick white snow, pure as cotton. Other times, she would grace the windows and grass with graceful branches of frost, crystals woven together in a beautiful cloth that clung to anything it touched, bringing a glimmering beauty to the world that did not exist out of the confines of her season. 

Spring had the bursting of life-- everything was reborn in a new cycle (including Chan’s allergies), and the whole earth bloomed in vibrant greens and bursts of color. Spring was amazing in that it was a great reminder that there was so much beauty in life, that even after the harshness and bitterness of the cold, warmth would always return.

Summers brought heat and lots of sunshine, the smells of lemonade and the sand and the sea. For Chan and Felix, it brought back memories of Australia. It brought back the memories of all their family that they’d left behind there, it brought back the joyful moments with their school friends on the white sand beaches. It brought back happiness and sadness all at once.

But Autumn? Autumn was special. Spring had the ability to show the beauty in life, but Autumn had the ability to show the beauty in death. 

To Felix, there was nothing more entrancing than watching the leaves slowly change from the beautiful greens of the warmer seasons to the vibrant and glorious reds and oranges of fall. It was nature’s way of saying goodbye for another year, preparing for the harsh grip of winter to take hold-- but not before one last song and dance, one last display of brilliant beauty that never failed to leave Felix breathless.

He loved waking up in late fall, looking out his window to see the trees outside bursting with scarlets and golds and vibrant oranges. It was always so amazing to him, how the plants could change so beautifully, how they, in their slow death, still show so much beauty. 

He was leaning against the chilly windowsill of his apartment now, just in a long sweater and a pair of boxers, observing the beauty of the early morning. The trees in the courtyard outside his building were bursting with color, dampened slightly by the gentle drizzle of rain that was falling, but still beautiful. A gentle mist had settled over the distant woods and mountains, making the landscape look like something out of a fairytale. The colors of fall peaked through the wisps of the mist and Felix smiled at it, reveling in the beauty from afar. 

He smelled the coffee before he saw it, and smiled when a nice hot mug was placed beside him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist he hummed happily, leaning back into the warmth of his boyfriend. 

“G’ morning.” Felix said sleepily, turning his head to leave a kiss on Chan’s cheek. The elder smiled and kissed Felix’s temple, squeezing him tighter. 

“Mmm, Good morning. Did you sleep well, baby?” Chan asked. Felix could tell he was still tired, his voice always got lower when he was tired or when he’d just woken up. Felix nodded and rested his forehead against Chan’s, fingers threading into the soft brown curls of his hair. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice, you wore me out last night.” Felix giggled. Chan hummed, amused, and turned Felix around so he could press him against the windowsill, hands on either side of his hips and his mouth on his neck. Felix’s head tipped to the side instinctively, little noises escaping as Chan left open-mouthed kisses on the pale, slightly bruised skin of his neck. Chan chuckled a bit. 

“Best be careful--I’ll wear you out some more if you don’t stop acting all cute.” he nibbled at Felix’s pulse point and Felix whined, tightening his grip in Chan’s hair. 

  
“What if I want that?” He breathed, causing Chan to lift his head so he could stare Felix in the eyes. Felix’s lips were wet and parted, his eyes filled with deep emotion, and Chan could do nothing but fall straight into the depths with glee. He smirked and picked Felix up with ease, the younger automatically wrapping his legs around Chan’s waist and his arms around his neck. 

Chan pressed Felix against the wall and leaned in to kiss him, desire becoming the dominant theme for both of them. Chan pulled away and tightened his grip on the undersides of Felix’s plush thighs. He moved to kiss up Felix’s jaw and whisper into his ear.

“Well then I guess I have no choice.” 

Felix smiled and pulled Chan back to kiss him again, getting lost in the heat and pleasure of that moment and the many,  _ many  _ moments that followed. 

─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

  
  


Chan and Felix were laying in their shared bed, Felix curled up on Chan’s body, limp and very nearly asleep. He was gazing out the big window beside their bed, simply enjoying the beauty of the moment. He could hear Chan’s heart, beating faster than normal because of their  _ activities _ , but still steady and calming. His boyfriend was alternating between tracing circles on his lower back and gently massaging the muscles there (as they’d surely be sore later).

The skin of Chan’s hands was rough but soothing and Felix hummed happily as he shifted around a little to get even more comfortable. Between Chan’s body heat and the heat of the blankets around him, he was very sleepy and he gently nuzzled into Chan’s neck, willing himself to fall back asleep. Chan chuckled at the movement and planted a soft kiss on Felix’s head. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby. I love you so much.” he whispered into Felix’s hair. Felix looked up at him, eyes still a bit hazy with the afterglow, but focused enough to see how sincere Chan was, focused enough to see the adoration in his eyes. Felix smiled softly and moved to kiss him again, lips slotting against Chan’s in a gentle dance. 

“I love you more.” He whispered. Chan scoffed. 

“Not possible. I love you  _ most. _ ”

Felix gave an offended look, but his eyes shone with playfulness. “I love you mostest! Times infinity!” he stuck out his tongue and smirked as though he’d just won a triathlon. 

Chan wasn’t one to give in so easily though. He shook his head and suddenly flipped them over, Felix yelping at the suddenness of the action. Chan straddled Felix’s hips and smirked as he ran his fingertips over Felix’s ribs, drawing shrieks from the younger as he tickled him mercilessly. 

“I love you mostest times infinity _ squared. _ ” He growled playfully. Felix was thrashing beneath him, completely at Chan’s mercy. Tears were streaming down his face as Chan continued tickling him. 

“Chan I can’t breath!” He laughed, weakly trying to nudge Chan off him. Chan shifted to where Felix could move even less and smirked down at him.

“I will only stop once you yield to my love!” 

“Never!”

Chan tickled him harder and Felix yelped again. 

“Okay fine, I yield!” 

Chan grinned in victory and stopped his ministrations, letting Felix catch his breath. Chan couldn’t help but stare at the beauty below him-- Felix panting, breathless, his star-speckled cheeks flushed red, white-blonde hair messy and sticking to his forehead because of the light sheen of sweat there. He brushed the strands away and leaned down to place kisses all over Felix’s face, drawing giggles and half-hearted protests from the younger. 

After giving a quick kiss to Felix’s nose, Chan pressed their foreheads together and gave Felix a cheeky grin. 

“So we agree that I love you more.” 

Felix groaned and gave a light shove to his boyfriend’s arm, but still ended up throwing his arms around the elder’s neck, dragging him into another passionate kiss and reigniting the passion and feelings from the previous hour.

Felix always loved Autumn, to him there was nothing more beautiful than the way that the leaves turned colors, putting forth one final number before fading away into the ruthless grip of winter. Nothing was more beautiful than the scarlets, golds, and oranges that flowed across the landscape like the light of coals in a dying fire. 

Nothing was more beautiful-- except, perhaps, Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. Blame my Organic Chemistry professor. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed/have criticisms! I love hearing feedback from you all!
> 
> I might go back and add more to this later, if I do I'll let you all know. Be sure to read my chapter notes for any potential updates!
> 
> See you tomorrow~!


	3. Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day Three! 
> 
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N/A

Chan didn’t like tea that much if he was being completely honest. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, it was more of the fact that when he drank caffeinated beverages it was because he needed caffeine right then and there. Tea was fine and all, but the caffeine kicked in too slowly and subtly, and by the end, he didn’t really feel like he’d gotten anything out of it at all. This is why he preferred coffee, the caffeine would kick in all at once usually, and it was easier to calculate when it would happen.

(Actually, he preferred coffee mixed with 5hr Energy more than anything, but we won’t talk about that)

Felix liked tea though, and they’d gotten a whole cabinet in their kitchen dedicated to various types of teas for the members to drink, and that was all because of Felix. He had teas for  _ everything _ : weight loss, headaches, sleep, good energy, you name it. He had weird flavors (what the fuck was Horny Goat Weed and why was it used in tea?), he had sweet flavors (Vanilla smelled particularly enticing to Chan), he had everything.

Currently, Felix’s favorite was some kind of hibiscus red tea that he’d found in some sketchy shop in the Namdaemun market. Chan had warned him about trying it because the guy who sold it to them looked like he was about as trustworthy as a wet sock, but Felix tried it anyways and it turned out to be quite tasty. 

Despite the rave reviews, Chan refused to try the sketchy leaf water that Felix made four times a day.

  
─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

The day started normally, all the members hauling themselves out of bed around 7 am to get ready for a long day of practice. Chan had immediately known that something wasn’t right when his eyes opened. His head throbbed with every beat of his heart and the light hurt his eyes. When he sat up the world swam in front of him and he had to slam them shut, rubbing his temples in slow circles to try to distract himself from the pain and nausea that was overtaking him. 

Felix, who had been sleeping beside him, noticed his actions and sat up as well, moving so he was sitting beside Chan, worry creasing his face. 

“Hyung are you okay?” He whispered, hand resting gently between Chan’s shoulder blades. Chan winced and let out a loud groan when a loud crash sounded from outside the door of his room. 

“I’m fine, just a headache I think.” Chan breathed, trying to quell the nausea that was turning his stomach inside out. Felix looked unimpressed, and gently pressed the back of his hand to Chan’s forehead, a small gasp escaping when he felt just how hot his boyfriend was. 

“Chan, you’re burning up.” He said, biting his lower lip. “Can you even stand up?” 

Chan opened his eyes and made an attempt, but as soon as he put pressure on his legs, the world swam around him and his knees collapsed beneath him. Felix jolted forward and managed to catch him, gently pulling the elder back to the bed and laying him down. Chan clenched his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples again.

“Okay, so that would be a no.” Felix sighed, pulling out his phone to text their manager that Chan was too sick to function today. He heard the door open and Jeongin poked his head in. 

“Hyungs, we’re all ready to- Chan hyung are you okay?” Jeongin’s voice went from inquisitive to worrisome and he quickly made his way over to Chan’s bed, looking to Felix for an answer when Chan groaned as a response.

Felix shrugged. “I’m telling the managers now, but I don’t think he’s should go to practice today.” He looked down at his boyfriend, who opened his eyes and squinted up at him. 

“I can go to practice I’m just a little dizzy.” Chan argued, sitting up again. Immediately, he felt himself become lightheaded and fell back down on the pillows, drawing concerned looks from both of the other members.

“See? Stop being stupid.” Felix muttered, threading his fingers gently through Chan’s hair in an attempt to distract him from the pain. It seemed to work, as Chan’s face relaxed a bit, but he was still warmer than normal and his skin had become a little paler than it was the night before. Felix’s phone buzzed and he quickly checked the message. 

“The managers both agree that you need to rest today. I’m going to go tell the others, you try to go back to sleep.” He said quietly, then looked to Jeongin. “Can you go get everyone together in the living room? Try to keep them quiet, too.” 

Jeongin nodded and whispered a  _ feel better Chan-hyung  _ before quietly slinking out of the room. Felix leaned down and kiss Chan’s temple gently and the elder hummed at the action, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Felix pressed one more kiss to his forehead, muttering a quiet ‘  _ I’ll be right back.’ _ and slipping out the door and into the hall.

Jeongin had been successful in his mission to quietly gather everyone, and Felix met the worried and confused eyes of the members in the living room as he’d requested. 

“Is everything alright?” Jisung asked, nestled on Minho’s lap with the elder’s arms around his waist. Felix shrugged and sighed. 

“He’s definitely sick, he’s dizzy, nauseous, and he can’t sit up, not to mention he definitely has a fever,” Felix said, running his fingers through his hair. “The managers both agree that he needs to stay home today.” 

The members nodded in agreement, murmuring amongst themselves for a moment. 

“Someone should stay with him though.” Seungmin said, “Just so nothing bad happens to him.”

Felix nodded. “I was already planning to, don’t worry. You guys can go, just please be quiet when you come back.” 

The other members nodded and got up to leave, saying goodbye to Felix and asking him to tell their leader that they hope that he feels better soon. Felix nodded and waved as they left, shutting the door quietly behind them. He sighed and went back to Chan’s room, opening the door and peering in. Chan was laying flat on the mattress, the heels of his hands pressed hard against his eyes and his lip between his teeth. 

Felix frowned and walked in, sitting beside Chan and resting his hand on Chan’s forearm. “Has it gotten worse?” He asked. Chan nodded and exhaled shakily. 

“Can you get me some pain meds please, I feel like my head is going to explode.” 

Felix nodded and left, running to the bathroom to get the pain meds and a glass of water. Once Chan had gulped down two pills, Felix tucked him in bed, making sure that he would live for 20 minutes while he went to get Chan some food. 

“You don’t have to make me food, Felix. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything anyways.”

“Shut up and let me love you.”

Chan sighed and nodded slowly, hoping that the pain meds would kick in soon and he could maybe get some sleep. Felix kissed his forehead and left again, making sure that the lights were turned off when he did. 

Once in the kitchen, he grabbed some saltine crackers and some ginger ale for his sickly boyfriend, placing it on a tray before running to the Cabinet of Teas ™  to search for once that might help Chan to feel better. Once he’d found the perfect one, he clicked filled the electric kettle and waited until it was sufficiently hot before pouring a large cup of the herbal tea. 

When he walked back into the bedroom, he noticed Chan was all but asleep. Felix smiled because even though Chan was really sick, he looked so peaceful and precious when he was asleep. Felix was so enamored with the older boy, he didn’t want anyone else by his side. Chan made his heart so warm and full, he wanted to make sure that Chan always felt the same amount of love from Felix as Felix did from him. 

He made is way back to Chan’s bedside and placed the tray on the side table. Chan stirred a bit at the movement and blinked sleepily up at his boyfriend, brows furrowing in confusion when he saw the clear mug of herbal tea. 

“I’m not drinking leaf water, Felix.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “ It will help with your headache and it’ll help you go to sleep.”

He grabbed the mug and Chan looked at the tea with distaste, bringing the blankets up to hide his mouth from it.

“I would rather have a headache.”

“Just drink it.”

“Hows about this-- no.”

If Felix rolled his eyes any harder they were going to be permanently stuck in that position. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Chan leaned into the pillows, eyes never leaving Felix’s face. “And you’re trying to poison me with the sketchy leaf water.” 

  
Felix scoffed, insulted. “It is not sketchy! This one is name brand, I bought it in the store!” Chan didn’t look like he believed him but hummed in acceptance anyways. Felix locked eyes with him and sighed. 

“I’ll cuddle you if you drink the tea.”   
  


“You’d cuddle me either way, you can’t resist my cuddles.” Chan murmured, eyes drooping sleepily. He still had a bit of a headache but the pain meds had kicked it, so it was a little better. It was also better because now that he wasn’t sitting up the nausea wasn’t threatening to remove everything in his stomach. Felix deadpanned. 

“Watch me walk right out that door right now.” 

“You won’t”

“I will.” 

“Press X for doubt.” 

Felix shrugged and put the mug down on the side table, getting up to leave. Chan pouted, he didn’t think Felix was actually going to leave! Without hesitation he reached out and grabbed Felix’s wrist, tugging him back to the bed and latching onto the younger, ignoring the yelp of surprise that Felix let out.

“Mm, you can’t leave me like this, I’ll die.” Chan pouted, resting his head on Felix’s lap. Felix rolled his eyes again shifting slightly so that he could be under the covers too. He started running his fingers through Chan’s hair gently, lulling the elder into a light sleep. 

“You probably would.” Felix chuckled lightly, gazing lovingly down at his boyfriend. “I guess that’s why I’m never going to leave you.”   
  


─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────

Chan eventually drank the tea and found it a lot better than he originally thought. He’d also gotten a very happy, affectionate Felix cuddled up to him afterward. He figured that if an extremely affectionate Felix was the payoff for drinking sketchy leaf water sometimes, then he could definitely manage to do it more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this was, but I hope it was enjoyable lol
> 
> I love cuddly Chanlix can you tell.
> 
> Also yes, Horny Goat Weed is a thing, and yes, it is used in teas. Why? hell if I know.
> 
> See yall tomorrow!


	4. Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 4!
> 
> This one is out a bit late because once I got started I could not stop writing it. It ended up being pretty long, so strap in!
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Felix gets cornered in an alley by some unsavory characters. Nothing happens, but I thought it was important to mention.  
> Notes: Royal-Au, soul-bonding

“Come on Chan!” Felix yelled, waving his friend over. “We’re going to miss it if you don’t hurry up!” 

Felix’s white hair was shining in the moonlight, his long flowing robes swaying in the wind. They were white with delicate red embroidery stitched along the edges of his sleeves and down his front. A tight red belt was wrapped around his thin waist and it simply accentuated his beautiful lithe figure. His features were dainty, small hands and thin (but deceptively strong) arms hidden by the length of his sleeves. He looked regal, beautiful.

Chan was the opposite, big and bulky and built for hard work. Years of labor had hardened his muscles and had given him a powerful look and presence. There wasn’t a bit of skin on his body that was not scarred or marred in another way-- that’s just how it went in blacksmithing. His strong arms were on display in the sleeveless shirt that he wore, his pants tight and blackened in some places. He looked significantly less regal the Felix did, that was for sure.

Chan wasn’t very talkative when he didn’t know someone, but he was friendly. With his friends, he could be himself. Blunt words and lots of teasing, making Jisung and Minho blush by calling out their obvious affinity for each other. Drinking with them, as well as his friends from the crafting district, Changbin and Hyunjin, was always fun. More often than not, he ended up laughing at the way that they danced around their own feelings for each other and expressing his own thoughts on the situation with words that he would never dare to utter in the presence of Felix. 

“Chan, snap out of it!” Felix’s laugh sounded like wind chimes in a gentle breeze. It was addicting, and Chan felt as though he would die if he couldn’t hear it for the rest of his life. Chan smiled and walked a little quicker towards where Felix was standing, taking the youngers outstretched hand. It was small, dwarfed easily by his own, and Chan reveled in the feeling of warmth that came from it.

Felix’s skin was soft, and it felt almost criminal for Chan’s rough skin to brush over it, every rivet of his thumb catching somewhat. Felix liked it though, Chan could tell by the way that Felix squeezed his hand, and so Chan continued, the two now walking side by side through the forest. Where they were going, he didn’t know, but he trusted Felix, and so he followed him diligently. 

_Felix_.

With Felix, Chan was totally different. When he was with his other friends, he was blunt, brash, vulgar. He had a powerful presence that could intimidate anyone, but with Felix, all of that melted away. He was gentle with Felix in a way that was foreign to him at first. Felix brought out a side of him that he was unfamiliar with. Ever since he’d seen him he’d been completely enamored-- but he wasn’t the only one. 

Felix was a prince, and thus known throughout all the lands of their kingdom. He was known for his kindness, his brilliant mind, but he was especially known for his radiant beauty. It was said that Avonellen, the Goddess of the moon and stars, reached down blessed him with his unearthly beauty, painting his cheeks with stars and putting the light of the moon in his eyes. 

Chan didn’t know if he truly believed in the deities of their homeland, but if they did exist, he most certainly could believe that Felix was touched by one. 

He remembered the day that he first saw him. He was outside, taking a short break after being hard at work in the forge since the early morning. He’d been leaning against the exterior wall of the shop when the royal procession had come through. The prince and the queen had been visiting a neighboring kingdom, the eldest prince was of marrying age now and the queen was searching for possible suitors that could forge a deep alliance. 

Chan knew little about political affairs, and he had no interest in the royal family or its proceedings. He didn’t understand how people could live like that. Sure, it would be nice to live in a place like a palace, with food available whenever he requested it, endless gardens and other activities to occupy your time, knowing that you never had to worry about whether you’d have a place to sleep that night. Chan knew that he could never be a royal, though. 

He wasn’t suited to rules, he wasn’t suited to stuffy parties and the venomous dance that was politics. Royals had to present themselves a certain way, and Chan couldn’t imaging pretending to be anyone other than himself. He was a blacksmith, and he loved what he did. 

He loved the heat of the forge and the clanging of metal. He loved his scars and burns from the years of working with the flames, he loved the layer of sweat and grim on him after a long day of work, because, in the end, he knew that he’d accomplished something. He could never imagine giving that up. 

And then he saw Felix.

It was as though time had stopped when he locked eyes with Felix for the first time. Felix’s eyes were crystalline, a beautiful blue color that Chan never could have imagined. His hair was white as snow, styled in a way that framed his face beautifully. The freckles on his face were beautiful, and at that moment he understood the rumors that swirled around him regarding his beauty. 

Felix was so incredibly beautiful, and Chan fell immediately.

And at that moment, Felix fell too.

“You’re thinking again.” 

Chan blinked when Felix spoke again and turned to look at him. Felix’s voice never failed to surprise him, such a deep tenor coming from someone so ethereal always managed to throw him for a loop. He loved it though, he loved everything about Felix.

“I was just remembering when I saw you for the first time.” He said, looking forward into the forest. “When I was outside my shop that day and you were returning from your trip.” 

Felix was quiet for a second, thinking back on the day that he saw Chan for the first time, “I remember that.” he whispered, fingers tightening around Chan’s. Felix remembered it very well.

The thing about being a royal was that a lot of Felix’s life was decided for him, and he had learned at a very young age to accept it and not argue. He knew that one day he would have to get married and that he himself would not have a choice in who he formed his Bond with, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. 

“Just meet her Felix, she’s very nice and very pretty.”

His mother’s words did little to comfort him. He prayed to Avonellen that this would go terribly, that the girl would hate him or that his mother would decide that she was not a suitable match for him. He hated being a royal sometimes. _How could you hate this?_ his brother had asked, motioning around to their home. _We have everything we could ever ask for, I don’t understand why you’re so unhappy._

Jeongin was right, of course, Felix had everything he could ever ask for. He could have any food that his mind could come up with delivered to him in his lavish bedroom. He had a bed filled with only the finest feathers, silks formed a beautiful canopy above and around it that could hide him from the world if he so chose. He could walk the gardens that spanned miles if he wanted, could read any book ever published. He had everything, and Jeongin was right.

But there were things that Jeongin would never understand. He wasn’t the oldest prince, he had far more leeway than Felix did. Felix had to ensure that he looked his best at all times, he could never falter in this. For it was Felix’s responsibility to take over the kingdom one day, it was Felix’s responsibility to marry into a strong alliance, it was _Felix’s_ responsibility to have children who would carry on their bloodline. 

Felix wanted none of it though. 

He had everything he wanted, yes...Everything except friends. 

Everything except true love. 

Everything except his _freedom._

“You might as well get over it now, Felix. You’re going to meet her whether you want to or not.” 

His mother’s words were sharp, pointed, and Felix could do nothing but sigh and nod, defeat resting over his features. He knew it was coming, so he might as well get over it. 

The trip was pretty uneventful, and for that Felix was grateful. He’d met the princess, and his mother was right, she was very pretty and very kind, but Felix just wasn’t attracted to her, and she didn’t seem to take a liking to him much either. They avoided each other through most of the trip, and when they were forced to interact, they spoke so few words that they may as well have not spoken at all.

Felix’s mother didn’t come to a great conclusion from the trip either, coming in and telling Felix’s servants to pack up his things three days before their set departure date. 

“Honestly, so rude. How dare they speak to me that way!” 

Felix had no idea what she was rambling about, he was just happy to go home. At least at home, he could listen to his brother ramble on about whatever mischief he’d gotten up to during the day. Here in this strange castle, he felt compressed, like the life was being sucked out of him. He just wanted to go home. 

Also going home meant that he didn’t have to deal with suitors again for a while, so that was a plus too. 

They’d been on the road for three days before they arrived back in town. Felix loved traveling through the village and the central markets on the way back to the castle. The town was full of people, running around and yelling, haggling with each other, and just generally _living._

That’s what Felix wanted most, he wanted to feel alive. 

In truth, he felt like a shell of a person, just going through the daily routines that had been set for him by his parents-- wake up, attend lessons, attend meetings, more lessons, a little downtime, another meeting after dinner. Round and round he went in this monotony and Felix felt so trapped. He didn’t know who he was anymore, and his whole life he’d just spent searching for that one thing that might make him feel whole again. 

And then there he was. 

Felix was looking out the carriage window, just simply observing the people when he saw him. The man was leaning on the wall outside the blacksmithing shop, and Felix could definitely tell that that was his craft. The man was broad and strong, a sheen of sweat coating his skin and dampening his shirt-- he must have been hard at work since the early morning.

His arms where thick and his jaw was sharp, his hair was a deep chocolate brown and it sat on his head like a messy pile of thread. He was so unrefined, burly, jagged in a way that Felix had never seen, and he was immediately infatuated. They locked eyes, the man’s widening in slight awe when he met Felix’s crystalline irises. Felix smiled a little and waved, giggling a bit when he saw the man choke a bit on his water and give a quick bow. 

Felix’s mother saw the whole interaction, but he decided to ignore her angry, piercing stare. His heart was thrumming now. Why was it doing that though? Felix didn’t really care, if he was honest, and decided that he would do whatever he could to see that man again. 

So Felix saw him again, sneaking off the palace ground with Jeongins help and slowing heading into the crafting district to find the man who had captured his heart. He’d never been in the town without his guard before, and he was both intrigued and afraid of what was going on around him. 

He’d done his best to hide his face, but he’d ended up cornered in an alley by a group of older men. He was pinned to a wall by his neck, looked over like he was nothing but meat, and he was so sure that he was going to die this way. He could do nothing but claw weakly at their hands, trying to remove them. His guard was not with him, and he was afraid that if he revealed his royal identity that something worse would happen to him.

And then suddenly, the grip on his neck was removed and Felix sank to the ground, gasping for breath. He watched the man who had grabbed him being thrown into the street by the same man who he’d been searching for in his outing. 

He was so incredible to look at, skin a deep gold color, flecks of white where scars had healed and burns had been soothed, muscles rippling as he grabbed another man by the throat and threw him into the street as well, the third taking off and running away before he could be injured as well. 

“Stay the hell away from my shop. If I ever catch you around here again I’ll kill you myself.”

The man’s words were brutal, spat in a deep, gravelly tone that Felix immediately tensed up at. No one in the palace talked this way, and while he knew that the blacksmith wouldn’t speak like Felix or his family, it was still unfamiliar to him. The man turned and approached him, holding out a hand to help Felix up. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, voice somewhat gentler. 

Felix nodded and placed his hand in his. He was pulled up and steadied by strong arms, the scent of sweat and musk surrounding Felix as their proximities grew closer. Felix felt comforted, though he wasn’t sure why. 

The man’s name was Chan, as he’d learned, and Felix didn’t really need to tell him his name-- Chan had known who he was as soon as he’d see him. Chan asked what Felix was doing outside of the palace, and Felix blushed as he answered that he’d been looking for him. Chan had blushed too, and Felix’s heart felt full. 

After that, they tried to see each other as much as they could. Felix would sneak out under the cover of darkness and make his way back into Chan's arms almost every night. They didn't do much other than talk with each other. He met Chan's friends and even went out drinking with them once (they had to dirty Felix up quite a bit so that he wasn't instantly recognized). Slowly, Felix started to regain that part of him that he'd lost a long time ago, and in Chan's arms, he felt whole again.

However, Felix’s mother was still keen to find him a wife so that he could form his Bond and get on with getting married, but Felix’s time with Chan had made him bolder, and in a moment of rashness, he told his mother _no._

“Excuse me?” 

Felix knew it was foolish, what he was doing, but he didn’t care. “I said no, I don’t want to marry any of your suitors. I don’t even like girls,” he confessed. “I want to choose my own partner, I want to form my Bond with someone I love, not someone who will suit your needs.” 

His mother’s eyes were alight with rage and she stood, staring down at him angrily. 

“How dare you speak to me that way. I am your mother, your _queen,_ and you will do as I say.” 

His mother’s voice commanded respect, and Felix felt himself wither in front of her, his rash confidence fading away. He lowered his eyes and bit his lip, keeping himself from crying.

“Felix Lee, you are the eldest son. You will marry a princess whether you like it or not. I do not care about your _preferences_ , your duty to your kingdom is far more important than your own personal happiness.” She spat, then she gasped in realization. “It’s because of that peasant, isn’t it?! The one who looked at you when we returned?!”

Felix stared up, panicked, and that was all the confirmation that his mother needed. “Is that why you sneak out of the palace at every opportunity? Is _that_ what you have been doing?” She was screeching now, and Felix felt the blood drain from his face because _oh god, his mother knew that he’d been sneaking out._

“Mother, I-”  
  


“Do not speak!” 

Felix shut up immediately, tear gracing the inner corners of his eyes. 

“Did you think that I didn’t know that you were leaving? I was hoping it was just you exploring the woods like you did when you were younger. I was hoping that I could trust you, you have always been such a good child, but hearing this? Hearing how you’re prancing around with that thing like a classless _whore._ ” Tears started to fall from Felix’s eyes at her scathing words, but if she noticed, she didn’t care. 

“What a disgrace.” 

Felix felt something inside of him break, she just didn’t understand. Chan had never touched him that way, and Felix had never touched him. He just wanted to spend time with the one person who seemed to love him for himself. Not Prince Felix, not for his beauty or his status, but for _Felix,_ the true Felix. 

His mother would never understand. 

He opened his mouth to defend himself, but his mother cut him off. 

“Do not open your filthy mouth, I don’t want to hear it.” she was staring at him with disgust and anger. “I will eliminate this problem before it gets out of control. You will not leave your chambers until I allow you to.” Her words hit Felix like a ton of bricks and he started wailing because of the meaning behind her words-- because his mother was going to kill Chan, execute him for reasons that were not his fault. 

“You can’t!” He cried, collapsing on the ground. “I love him, I-- you can’t!” He couldn’t form words, his mind running so quick. Felix’s mother scoffed and turned away from him, disgusted. 

“I can do what I need to protect the family name, and to protect the kingdom from the ruinous behavior that you have exhibited recently.” 

She motioned for the guards to take him away, but his fight-or-flight response kicked in and he bolted before they could. His mind was reeling, he could hardly form thoughts but there was one that stood out clearly, so he latched onto it. Maybe it was Avonellen's interference in his panicked mind, maybe it was his own, but there was only one thing that he could think of to do to save Chan’s life.

  
  
  


That’s why they were there now, standing at the edge of the lake, the full moon shining in the sky. The stars were visible, shining so brightly that they could have been mistaken for lights in a distant city. Chan looked at Felix with nothing but love, gasping when he noticed that Felix’s freckles were glowing slightly.

“Felix, your--”

“They glow when the moon is full,” Felix explained. He turned to face Chan and brought their entwined fingers up to his lips, pressing kisses on the back of Chan’s hand. Chan smiled and brought his other hand up to cup Felix’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb along the glowing spots.

“So is it true then? That Avonellen gave you these.” He asked in a hushed whisper, eyes looking over every single fleck on his face. Felix smiled and nodded, leaning into the warmth of Chan's hand. 

“She did, and that’s part of the reason why we’re here tonight.” 

Chan was confused. “Because of your freckles?” 

Felix rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “No, because of Avonellen. She and I have a special bond-- not that kind of bond, “ he added when he saw the shock on Chan’s face. “We have a spiritual bond, not a soul bond. I’m supposed to be the next ruler of the kingdom, and Avonellen blessed me in many ways so that I would easily be able to complete my duties and follow through with my destiny.” 

Felix sighed and looked down at the ground, sad. “ But.. that’s the thing, I don’t _want_ to follow through with my duties anymore. I don’t want to rule the kingdom, I don’t want to be a puppet in my mother’s political game.” he looked up at Chan, who was staring at him silently. “I want to be with you, Chan. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I-I want to Bond with you.” 

Chan's eyes widened, shocked. Felix… wanted to Bond with _him?_

Bonding was something that you usually only did when you found your true soulmate, someone who you knew you would spend the rest of your life with. Bonding ensured that the two people in the relationship would be connected forever, and it was incredibly difficult to reverse once initiated. 

It was important for the common folk, yes, but even more significant for royals, who had to save their bond for the person who they married because of politics, more than anything. Bonds sealed souls together, once bonded, you could feel your partners emotions, physical pain, you could tell when they were hurting, and when they were joyful. If one of the bonded pair were to pass away, then their partner would die too. Bonding brought literal meaning to the phrase _til death do us part._

Felix wanted to bond with him? Chan was still struggling to understand. “But… I’m not a royal, I’m a commoner, a blacksmith. You… you would give all that up just to be with me?” 

Felix nodded, smiling gently, and Chan stuttered, still trying to make sure that Felix knew what he was saying. "I wouldn't be able to give you all the things that you enjoy at the palace though... sure I'm one of the more wealthy craftsmen, but I'm still just a commoner. I don't have a ton of money for things that aren't-"

Felix pressed his finger to Chan's lips to stop his rambling. “I would give up everything Chan, I _will,_ if it means being with you. I'd leave my whole life behind to start a new one with you, if you will have me.” he dropped his finger from Chan's lips and closed his eyes, leaning into the heat of Chan’s palm. Chan’s heart swelled at the confession and he pulled Felix closer to him, arm around his waist. 

“Of course I want that baby, but... why are you bringing this up all of the sudden?”

Felix opened his eyes and stared at the ground, sadness and resolve in his eyes. 

  
“My mother is going to have you executed.”

Chan was shocked, fear and panic making its way into his heart quickly, but it was soothed by Felix’s next words. 

“ _But_ , if we bond with Avonellens blessing, she won’t hurt either of us. She wouldn’t dare break a bond, especially not one that’s been blessed by a Goddess.” Felix’s crystalline eyes were glowing softly now too. The moon was nearly at its peak, and Chan could tell that Felix was becoming more urgent. 

“I know that this is really sudden, and I understand if you don’t want me, and if you don’t I’ll still help you escape my mother… I... I love you too much, I wouldn’t let you die, but I need to know quickly because the moon-” 

Chan cut Felix’s rambling off with a sudden kiss, something that they’d only done one other time. Felix’s lips were soft, so soft, and Chan wanted to feel them on his forever. He tasted like sweet berries and lemon, and Chan felt himself becoming addicted to him all over again. Felix reciprocated and whined a bit when they broke apart. Chan stared deeply into Felix’s eyes. 

“I have wanted to bond with you since the moment I saw you, Felix. You are the light of my life, and I would give up everything right here and now if you needed me to. _Yes_ , I will bond with you. Not to save my own life, but to start a new life with you. Together.”

Felix was so overjoyed at Chan’s words that he almost forgot why exactly they were there. His heart was thrumming a million miles a minute and he threw his arms around Chan’s neck to kiss him again. When they broke apart, Felix gazed up at Chan with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“Then let’s bond, my love.”

Chan smiled and kissed Felix’s nose. Felix pulled away from Chan and lead him into the waters of the lake, treading in until they were up to their thighs in the crystal clear water. Here the moonlight was brighter, reflecting off the water like a pristine mirror, making Felix’s whole body glow. Felix tilted his head to the skin and closed his eyes, his freckles glowing brighter as the moon reached its peak. 

A gentle breeze began to flow around them, scents of mint and snow surrounded them and Felix sighed in relief, looking back at Chan with hooded eyes and a soft smile. 

“Avonellen is here with us now.” 

Chan nodded, not really sure how he could tell, but trusting him none the less. He reached out both his hands and Felix took them, his pristine skin looking so much more delicate in Chan’s large, rough hands. 

“Do you know what to do?” Chan asked, running his thumbs over Felix's knuckles. “Because I have no idea.” 

“It’s very simple.” Felix giggled. He detached once of his hands from Chan’s and reached into his robes to retrieve a small velvet pouch. He reached inside and pulled out two identical rings. They were silver, double-banded, but with empty holes in the center where a stone would usually go. Chan stared at it questioningly, but Felix’s eyes told him to trust him, so he did.

Felix slipped one on Chan’s ring finger before lifting his hand, pressing a kiss to the ring. Chan watched as soft specks of light akin to stardust seemed to escape his mouth when he exhaled.

“To you, Bang Chan. I give my life, my soul. You are my rock, my soulmate, and the one I truly love. I found myself when I was with you, you helped me to feel whole again, and for that, I will be forever thankful." Felix was staring at him with pure adoration, a pink gently dusting his cheeks and contrasting beautifully with the glowing spots on his face.

"To you, I give this ring as a symbol of our bond.” 

  
Felix’s voice was soft, deeper than usual, but still him. His eyes shone with love and Chan couldn’t help but fall into it, so enamored that he realized right then and there that he would do absolutely anything for the beautiful prince in front of him. He felt something cold press into his palm and he looked down to see the identical ring. Ah, right. It was his turn. 

He reached for Felix’s hand and placed the ring on his ring finger, gently lifting and pressing his lips to the ring when he was done. Felix’s skin was soft beneath his lips, and he couldn’t wait to feel more of him. 

“To you, Lee Felix, I give my life, my soul. You are the light in my life, I have never loved another more than I love you. I would do anything for you, and I truly have no words to describe my love completely.” Chan looked deep into Felix’s eyes, noticing the tears there. He reached up with his other hand and brushed his thumb under his eye to wipe away the wetness. 

“To you, I give this ring as a symbol of our bond.” 

As soon as those words were uttered, the sound of wind chimes filled the air, the minty wind whipping around them, touseling their hair and drawing a joyful laugh from Felix. Chan assumed, because he was laughing, that Avonellen was pleased, and he couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face. He felt tingling spreading from where he was holding Felix’s hands, spreading up his arms and throughout his entire body, enveloping him in a heat that reminded him of his childhood, curled up in front of a fire with his mother, tucked gently in her side. 

Love, that’s what this was. 

He looked to the one he had just formed his bond with and forgot all other things, leaning forward to cup Felix’s face on both sides and trap his lips in a passionate kiss. Felix was caught off guard but happily reciprocated, one hand resting on Chan’s waist, the other fisting the fabric of his shirt. 

A soft light caused Chan to break the kiss early, and when he opened his eyes he noticed immediately that it was his ring that was emitting it. He stared at the area where the stone would have gone, noticing that a soft golden light was now filling the area. He looked down at Felix’s ring and noticed that it was doing the same. Felix grinned at him, happiness and joy radiating off of him like waves. 

“I.. Chan I love you so much.” 

Chan slid his arms around Felix and buried his face in his neck. 

“I love you too, Felix. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am very tired. 
> 
> I finished this at 3:30 am Oct 5, so forgive me if it's a little bad closer to the end. I just wanted to get it published. 
> 
> I'll probably go back and edit it a little bit later :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> See yall tomorrow (today?)!


	5. Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 is fog!
> 
> Sorry this is a bit late, I got really busy, so I'm a bit behind, I have plans to catch up with these this weekend so hopefully I can get back on track, in the meantime, enjoy this!
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Talks of depression  
> Notes: Kind of angsty? Happy ending tho

Depression feels different for everyone who experiences it. 

For some people depression is like a weight, crushing you and making it hard to breathe. You can do nothing but struggle against gravity, forcing your own body to work against every inherent law of the universe in order to even function on a basic level.

For others, it feels like drowning. The feeling of sinking slowly, being pulled down into the depths of darkness by wispy tendrils of black and grey. The feeling of that darkness filling your lungs until you are gasping for air, flailing uselessly as your mind drowns you in your own dark thoughts.

For Chan, depression was a dense fog, endless and heavy. It seemed to come on randomly, one day he was totally fine, and the next he would wake up surrounded by thick, heavy cloud, barely able to breathe and move. The fog would seep into his bones and cloud his mind, tendrils of dense cloud pulling him in every direction, winding around him so tightly that eventually he just shattered. 

It was those days where he did his best to drown himself in his work, to ground himself using the only thing that he could think of that could make him breathe again. Music was always his lifeline, it was his whole life. He couldn’t imagine anything without his music, and so when he felt stretched thin enough to snap, he would lock himself in the studio to work and do nothing else. 

However, it had gotten to the point where even his music brought no relief from the angry tendrils. He could feel them invading his mind, making his head reel and pulling all of the joy from him, hiding it away in the inescapable mass that surrounded him. The fog would take everything from him slowly until he was nothing but a shell of a person. 

He could feel it happening, could feel the way that the denseness pressed down on him further, crushing him beneath the force of his own mind. He could feel the tendrils in the dark, flicking at the edges of his vision and seeping slowly into his head to take more and more and  _ more _ . 

Chan felt nothing anymore, simply a husk going about his set schedule. He had no motivation to do anything, no desire to work against the will of the universe, the entropy that guided all things towards destruction and chaos. Chan was only able to act normal because the alternative was unacceptable in his line of work, and he had the image of the group to think about.

Chan cared for no one more than he cared for his members, and so he was able to paint the mask on himself every morning, acting as though everything was okay, acting as though he was not simply a living ghost. He was very convincing, and for this he was thankful. However, there were some times when he caught himself slipping, caught himself letting bits of the fog leak out into reality.

It was those moments where he really resented Felix’s keen eyes. 

Felix could see everything, notice everything. He was very good at reading people and situations, could tell easily when someone was upset or hurting. He would often cuddle up immediately to someone who wasn’t feeling 100% and do his best to give them comfort. 

Chan was good at hiding, but Felix was better at finding. 

Chan was in his bedroom that he shared with Changbin and Jeongin, hunched over his laptop with his headphones on. He’d asked everyone if he could have a few hours by himself to work on new songs. He had to work at the dorm because the JYP building was going through some long renovations and Chan’s studio was one of the rooms affected. The other members agreed, deciding to go out for dinner and a movie to give their leader time to work.

Chan wasn’t working though, the screen of his laptop had been black for about thirty minutes. He’d been staring at himself-- at the dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping, at the way that his entire face looked exhausted and pale. He looked so old, so much older than he was.

He couldn’t work on music even if he wanted to-- his mind was too corrupted by the fog today to do more than tap a few keys and sigh loudly when they didn’t do anything. He just wanted time to be alone with his thoughts, wanted time to try to fight his way through the thick mists and cloud that enveloped him, that had been enveloping him, for weeks.

He hated himself if he was honest. He knew that he needed to do things, he knew that he needed to sit down and work on these songs, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. The tendrils of mist tightened around his limbs so much that it was all he could do to lift his arms and close his laptop. His heart was beating quickly for no reason, and even though it was only 6 o'clock, he decided that he just needed to go to bed. 

He silently pushed himself away from his desk and turned to get in his bed, the tendrils loosening enough to allow him this, because they knew that he would be returning to the inescapable wall of cloud soon enough. He would be returning for them to wrap around him, to pull him apart and suck every last ounce of himself out of his own body. He could feel them, lapping at the edge of his mind that some kind of sinister ocean, waiting for the perfect moment to sweep him into darkness. 

As he turned, he noticed Felix standing in the doorway. He didn’t even know that the younger was home, assuming that he’d gone out with the others. Felix said nothing, just stared at him, keen eyes running quickly over Chan’s blank expression before Chan had an opportunity to paint his mask. Chan tried to put the mask on quickly, but Felix had already seen it. 

“Hey Felix, what are you still doing here?” Chan feigned happiness, but his voice was unfamiliar. He knew that Felix had already seen it, so why was he still trying to hide it? Felix didn’t say anything, he simply walked forward and silently slipped his arms around Chan’s torso, head resting gently in the crook of his neck. 

Chan loved Felix’s hugs, loved it when the younger would cuddle up to him. Felix felt like Australia. He felt warm and familiar, and Chan loved it when Felix would sleep with him at night, lithe body entwined with Chan’s like a perfect puzzle piece. Felix’s breathing reminded Chan of the sea, with the rhythmic push and pull of his breath akin to the crashing of waves on the beach. 

Chan felt like he was at home with Felix, he felt like all his walls could come down. He knew that Felix trusted him, and he trusted Felix too, but this was not something that he could drag Felix into. Felix had enough to deal with, he couldn’t be brought into Chan’s torment. Chan could never subject him to the fog that invaded his senses, he did not want to lose Felix. 

“Hyung,” Chan could feel the vibrations of Felix’s voice where their chests were pressed together. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling while trying to listen to Felix’s words. “Please tell me what’s wrong, hyung.”

Chan desperately wanted to tell Felix, to lay himself out for the younger. To tell him his true fears, his worries, to tell him of the mists that clouded his mind and made it hard to move some days, but he couldn’t. He didn’t dare. Felix was precious, a glittering ball of light in a world that was so dark and harsh. Chan did not dare show himself to Felix, lest that light dim or be lost to him forever. 

“Nothing’s wrong, sunshine.” 

Chan didn’t even believe himself. 

Felix sighed, breath fanning across Chan’s neck. Felix pulled away from him and looked at him with tired eyes, eyes that said ‘why are you lying to me?’. Chan looked away, he hated disappointing Felix, making him sad or upset, but this was something that could not be shared, could never be shared. He felt Felix take his hand and gently tug him to the bed. It was technically Chan’s, but they’d been sleeping in it together for the last month or so, so it was fair to say that it was their bed. 

Felix pulled the covers away and slipped under them, nestling down into the pillows and opening his arms up for Chan. Chan was not going to argue, even though the cloud in his mind told him to reject, push away. Chan did not deserve this light, this warmth. He did not earn the right to those things, so he should not have them. Chan never could deny Felix anything though, and so Chan forced himself to fight against the thoughts in his mind and he laid down in Felix’s arms. 

Felix drew Chan to him and Chan rested his forehead in the hollow of Felix’s collarbone. He felt Felix’s warmth seep into him, comforting him in a way he did not realize he needed until then. Felix’s fingers were gently trailing up and down his spine, and he allowed himself to get lost in the sensation. Felix’s breathing was smooth and steady, like the rhythmic crashes of waves on the warm sandy beaches of his homeland. 

“If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay,” Felix whispered after a while, his voice running through Chan’s entire body like electricity. “But know that I am here for you, please.” Felix sounded so sad, and Chan cursed at himself for making his sunshine so upset. 

Chan nodded silently and pressed himself closer to Felix, moving his head from Felix’s collarbone into the crook of his neck. So many things existed in the fog-- the pressure of the company saying that he needed to create amazing things for stray kids to be successful. The knowledge that he was not as good of a leader as he was supposed to be (as much as people argued with him, it was something that he believed with every fiber of his being). The knowledge that he had 7 other people to take care of, to love and to support. 

Sometimes it was all so overwhelming that he was tempted to just let the fog take him willingly. 

And then there were moments like this, where Felix would press close to him or would pull him closer. Where Felix’s warmth and his light would invade all of Chan’s senses, busting through the fog and sweeping Chan up in his arms to take him away from all of it. 

It was times like those that made Chan push forward, it was Felix. Felix, the light of his life. Felix, who he wanted to smother in hugs and gentle presses of his lips to his skin. Felix, who Chan loved with his whole being, who he wanted to protect and hold for the rest of his life. Felix, who was his sunshine.

His sunshine. 

Chan sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Felix’s neck. “Later, I can share with you, but not now.”

Chan hoped that his pathetic explanation would be enough for Felix, and it was. Felix ran his fingers through Chan’s hair and smiled. 

“Okay, love. Whenever you’re ready.” And Felix kissed Chan’s temple and Chan felt a bright light pulse through him from the contact, pushing those lapping tendrils away from his mind and allowing him to have a moment or two of clarity. 

Chan wouldn’t be okay immediately, this he knew. It would be constant work, fighting the fog, and there would be days that he would win and days where he would lose, but he knew that he would get there. As long as Felix was with him, he knew that things would be okay. As long as Felix was with him, he knew that the days when he was invaded by the fog would be manageable. 

After all, how do you dissipate fog? 

Sunshine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Projecting onto Chan? Its more likely than you think.
> 
> Nyways I've been struggling for the past few days so that's why this one is up late and also why I'm behind. It's hard for me to write if I"m not inspired. I actually threw out a prompt because I hated it so much and swapped it with one of InkTobers prompts. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> See y'all again soon :)
> 
> Also I still haven't edited the Moonlight prompt sorry


	6. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 is Garden!
> 
> This chapter is actually pre-written and is the first chapter of a Chanlix story that I'm planning on debuting later this year. I wanted to publish it here for some initial feedback! I hope you all enjoy it, and please let me know your thoughts! I'm still writing the early chapters, so any criticism/general feedback/things you would like to see is much appreciated!
> 
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: EXTREMELY BRIEF mention of suicidal thoughts, you really have to search for it, but it's there.  
> Notes: The Jimin is mentioned in this story is Park Jimin from BTS, just to ward off any confusion.

Felix liked the early mornings. He liked the way that he could wake up to the sunlight streaming through the blinds, catching on every particle of dust as it danced and swayed in the still air of his bedroom. He liked the soft feeling of sunrise when the birds would start chirping brightly and the trees would gently sway in the light morning breeze. He liked the slight chill of the air before the sun rose high enough to heat everything, liked curling up in an oversized sweater with a nice cup of hot coffee, liked enjoying the gentleness that came with the dawn. 

Felix liked the quietness that came with living near the woods. It had taken him quite a long time to get his home exactly the way he wanted it, but he was so proud of everything that he had made. He had a large garden, set out intricately and perfectly. His yard was full of flowers and important plants going all the way to the forest line. He had a small plot of moon peach trees (incredibly hard to come by, and even harder to grow), and with a lot of hard work and a lot of Elixir of Earth, he was able to get a very steady, healthy supply of peaches every full moon. 

His house was a one-story cottage, it was covered in various varieties of climbing Ivy and flowering plants and he was so proud to call it his home. It was decently sized for his needs, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space. He didn’t have a lot in terms of modern amenities, he wasn’t very extroverted and didn’t have a ton of friends, so he didn’t really have the need to get things like gaming consoles or game tables. Instead of those things, he had shelves of crystals, and plants that were good for potions. He had a TV but he rarely used it. Felix didn’t need much, and he was incredibly happy that he had such a warm, cozy space to live and work and practice his magic. 

He breathed in the scent of the early Saturday air. He knew that pretty soon the sun would rise and the August heat would hit, and then he would have to go inside and change, but for now, he allowed himself to sit quietly. His hazel eyes watched the light dance through the forest as the sun rose. The slight chill in the air was accentuated by the breeze, and Felix snuggled further into the padded porch swing, pulling the sleeves of his knitted sweater further over his hands as he pulled a thin blanket over his legs. He forgot to make coffee this morning, but that was okay, he was content like this anyways. 

Something gentle brushed against his face and he turned a bit to see Pepper, the ghost cat who stayed with him. He smiled gently at her bluish figure and reached up to scratch her ears gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into it, purring softly. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap, where she curled up and closed her eyes, translucent body pressing close against Felix as he ran his hand languidly over her ghostly form. He leaned back in the porch swing and closed his eyes a bit, relishing these moments of quiet beauty. 

A creaking sound caught his attention and he opened his eyes and turned to see Chan, his housemate, emerging from their kitchen with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. He was still bleary-eyed, clearly fresh from sleep, dressed in joggers and a white long-sleeved shirt. The screen door closed behind him and he smiled at Felix, holding a mug out to him.

“ Morning,” he said groggily, voice still thick with sleep. “I figured you forgot to make the coffee so I tried to do it.” He smiled sleepily at Felix and Felix returned the smile, taking the mug from his friend and blowing on it gently. 

“I’m sure it’s great.” He assured, smiling gently. “Thanks for making it.” 

Chan smiled and took a sip of the coffee from his mug, sitting down on one of the benches beside the porch swing and looking out over the garden. Felix blew on the hot liquid and took a gentle sip, trying to keep his grimace to himself. Chan had never quite gotten the process perfect, but it was the thought that mattered to Felix more, and he was just happy that his housemate was kind enough to do this for him. Felix sighed happily and leaned back against the back of the porch swing and closed his eyes, relishing in the cool air and the warmth of the ( _ extremely _ bitter) drink in his hand. 

Chan looked over when Felix sighed and took in just how happy and peaceful the boy looked. Felix was very pretty, everyone knew this, but Chan was lucky enough to get to see it every day. Felix had very pale pink, almost peach-colored hair, and the strands were illuminated softly in the brightening light. His pointed ears were adorned with various earrings, many of which were cartilage piercings in the upper parts of his ears. Felix was wearing his favorite beige sweater, Chan knew it was his favorite because Felix liked big clothes, and that particular sweater was so big on him that it might as well be a dress. 

Chan liked seeing Felix like this, though he liked seeing Felix in general. He liked seeing him bathing in the peace that came with their small, rural home. He liked the way he leaned into the warmth of the blankets or the heat of their fireplace (Felix was tiny, and thus cold all the time). He liked watching him play with Pepper, his tiny, pretty fingers dancing in the air above the ghostly cat, his laugh ringing through the air as she jumped and attempted to swat at his hand with her translucent paws.

Chan liked seeing Felix happy. The first time he ever saw Felix, the elf’s face had been wrought with worry and panic, his pretty hazel eyes full of urgency and his tiny hands throwing bottles of liquids that Chan had no hope of naming on to the ground. Chan realized that those reactions were probably warranted, seeing as the first time they met was deep in the woods, Chan covered in wounds and blood and with such bad amnesia that he couldn’t remember anything other than his name.

He moved his hand to his sternum and absentmindedly stroked the large, silvery scar that resided there. He had no idea where it came from or why he ended up in the middle of the woods, all he knew was that he was in pain, and had Felix not come when he did, Chan was sure that he would have died quite quickly. 

Felix saved his life, there in that clearing, little fingers working deftly over his wounds with movements that could have only come with experience. Chan could do nothing at that moment but writhe in pain, but Felix’s various elixirs and pastes soothed the pain and helped staunch the flow of blood long enough for Felix to help him to his home. Chan passed out soon after that, the pain and blood loss becoming too much for his body. 

He’d awoken a few hours later, body cleaned from blood and wounds dressed, some were already healed. Felix worked to help heal Chan fully over the next week, and he allowed Chan to stay with him, just until Chan’s amnesia wore off and he could figure out who he was and where he was supposed to be. But that was just it… Chan’s amnesia never wore off. He still had no idea who he was or where he came from. Everything before two years ago was a completely blank screen. No memories, no knowledge of himself, nothing. Only his name. 

Felix had taken quite a liking to Chan during his stay, and he was glad that he was able to keep Chan here with him, though he was sad for the other-- he had no idea who he was. His friends, family… all lost to him. Felix understood how lonely Chan felt sometimes, how lost he felt without the memories of his life. Felix was lost too, in a similar way. 

Felix didn’t have a family to call his own before he found Chan, only Pepper. He was happy, yes, but there was always that part of him that yearned for companionship. There was always a dark part of Felix’s mind that asked him what the point was anymore. ‘ _ No one will love you’ _ it would say.  _ ‘Why do you think you’ve been alone all these years?’  _ There were many times in his life where Felix would give in to these messages, and it was at one of his lowest points when he discovered Chan in the woods that day.

Felix saved Chan’s life that day, but Chan had saved Felix too. 

Chan and Felix sat there silently for a while, lost in their thoughts and bathing in the peace of the early morning. It was always easy between them. Sometimes they could just sit with each other, doing different things, basking in each other’s company silently, and that was perfect for them. Chan and Felix just  _ got  _ each other.

Chan got how sometimes Felix would get so lonely or anxious that it was overwhelming. Felix needed the closeness of another person, needed to feel the touch of another person, so Chan would let the elf boy cling to him as much as he liked, and Felix would cry sometimes, and that was okay. Chan would hold him and comfort him until he calmed down and then he would go to the kitchen to make something sweet for the smaller (often with Felix clinging to his back). 

Felix got how Chan couldn’t sleep, nightmares of things Chan couldn’t remember raging behind his closed eyes. This caused him to stay awake a lot to stave the nightmares off. Felix would bring him a sleeping brew and would let him curl up in his bed during these moments, face in Felix’s neck and Felix’s fingers carding gently through his hair to comfort him. 

It was these things and more that made their friendship work. They were there for each other in ways that no other person ever had been. They were two pieces of a puzzle that slid together so perfectly and it was as though the Goddesses themselves had pushed them together-- it was too perfect for it to be anything other than divine intervention. Felix closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards, sending his gratitude in a way that he hoped that they could receive. 

Chan took a large sip of his coffee and sighed happily, leaning back on the bench. 

“This is really nice.” He whispered, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged. Felix smiled and nodded, fingers dancing through Pepper’s ghostly fur.

“Yeah, this is really nice.” He placed the coffee down on the small table beside the porch swing and Chan chuckled. 

“Yeah I know the coffee sucks, I just can’t seem to get it as good as you can.” 

Felix rolled his eyes. “You did fine.”

“Did I really?” 

“No, it tastes like dirt, but there was an attempt.” 

They both laughed at that, and Pepper stirred, unhappy that her nap was disturbed by the other’s joy. Felix looked down and scratched her head, muttering a slight apology. Pepper looked at him distastefully and jumped down from his lap, completely ignoring Chan’s ‘pspspspsp’ as she stalked away, tail in the air. She didn’t give them so much as a backward glance before she jumped over the fence railing, dematerializing as she did so.

Chan and Felix stared at where she had dematerialized and Chan sighed, defeated. 

“Why doesn’t she like me? I’ve done everything that you do.” he pouted and took another sip of his coffee. Felix chuckled a little and played with one of the rings on his middle finger. 

“Well, some people have it and some don’t, I guess you just don’t have it.” 

Chan looked over at him and made a face of ‘haha, you’re hilarious’ and Felix stuck his tongue out at him. Chan smiled and turned back to the garden. 

“So what’s the plan today, chief?”

Felix sighed thoughtfully, leaning against the back of the swing and stretching his arms above his head. “Honestly we should probably finish the garden… we have that last section to plant and we have to place all the rocks and such.”

Chan groaned “I assume by ‘we’ you mean me, correct?” He flicked his eyes to Felix and the smaller smiled cheekily. 

“I mean I have twig arms, so I don’t think I would be of much help.” Felix said, pushing his sleeve up to present his ‘twig arms’ to Chan and prove his point. “But I can plant the flowers and tell you where everything should go, and I’ll make cookies for after we’re done!” 

Chan chuckled at how bubbly Felix was and he nodded gently. “That sounds great, we can work together on that and then I get to watch you burn some cookies.” 

Felix scoffed and stared at him indignantly. “Hey, I’m better at making cookies than you are at making coffee.”

Chan couldn’t really argue with that, so he just stood up and stretched instead, placing his coffee cup next to Felix’s and turning to look at the smaller boy. 

“I’m gonna go get dressed then, I think it’s supposed to rain today, so we should get started sooner rather than later.”

Felix nodded, noting that he was already starting to sweat a little because of the heat and the thickness of his sweater. The coolness of early morning had passed, and the sun was gearing up to make this another scorching day. Hopefully, they would have rain today, Felix’s poor lavender patch couldn’t handle another day of scorching heat. The elf boy got up, grabbed both the mugs (he felt bad that his was still almost full, but also… dirt water) and followed his housemate through the back door and into their kitchen.

Felix’s interior was cozy, kinda cluttered, but it was very rustic and very  _ cottagecore _ , as the kids would say. He had shelves all over every bit of available wall space, each one covered in plants, crystals, elixirs, brews, and other various ingredients or requirements for his magic. He had plants of all different species, some with magical properties, some without. He had a whole shelf full of herbs that he uses for cooking and for brews, and a whole shelf full of plants that only grow in certain magical forests, but were very important for some of the more advanced potions and salves that he created. 

Their kitchen was a decent size. It was an open floor plan, so the kitchen blended with the living space. They had a small table tucked into one of the corners, with two chairs around it and a small potted plant--  _ Orchis cantus _ , more commonly known as a Singing Orchid-- sitting on top. It is a very precious, very rare plant, and Felix was lucky enough to know Jimin, a wood elf whose family cultivates them in their greenhouses.

Jimin runs the flower shop where Chan works (Felix got him the job when he realized that Chan couldn’t work anywhere without knowing more than his name), and Chan has proved to be a very good worker. He knows nothing of plants, but he’s very strong, so he spends most of his time moving boxes and unloading new stock. It always amuses Jimin and Seungmin (Jimin’s little brother) that even though Chan has worked in a florists shop for the better part of two years, he still can’t distinguish between an anemone and angelica. Chan does his best, but he’s just not good with things like that. 

Felix gently placed the mugs in the sink and grabbed his little watering can off of one of the shelves. He filled it with water and a few drops of Elixir of Earth before wandering over to the table with the orchid. As he watered it gently, the red-orange bloom began to sway slightly, letting out a gentle melody. Felix smiled and stood for a second, listening to it. He wanted to grow more of them, to surround his home with them so he could wake up listening to their cheerful tunes. Singing orchids will sing when the sunlight hits them, so they’re quiet at night. They also sing when they’re watered, and the tune is different depending on the situation. 

After a few minutes, he decided to finish watering his other plants (he had to quickly bounce away from the Stinging Roses before they whacked him with their thorns) and then wander into his room to change and get ready for gardening and landscaping that day. He changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a simple white t-shirt and wandered outside again to start moving plants into the positions that they needed to be planted in. 

Chan was already outside, dressed in a loose jersey and shorts, and Felix couldn’t help but trace his eyes over his friend's thick arms, muscles toned from doing physical labor, sweat rolling down the delicate tattoos of constellations adorning his biceps. Felix always had a thing for strong, muscular arms, and his friends were a perfect specimen. Felix unconsciously clicked his tongue and muttered a deep “ _ nice _ ” as he watched Chan reach down and grab one of the heavy rocks, heaving it up to his chest, muscles tensing under the strain. 

Chan turned to him and raised an eyebrow “Bro are you gonna come help or are you just gonna stand there?” Chan’s voice was full of mirth, and Felix shook his head a little, a blush spreading from his neck all the way to his ears at being caught staring. 

“Yeah, coming.” He muttered, pushing his soft pink hair away from his eyes. He walked down the rest of the clover path towards the pallets of flowers and the collection of rocks. Felix bent down next to a pallet of potted foxgloves and began to place the little plastic pots in a circle, switching between colors every once in a while. Chan came over to him after he finished moving the rocks out of Felix’s way and watched the smaller one work. 

“So why foxgloves?” 

Felix glanced up at his housemate and held up one of the small plastic pots with a cream-colored foxglove in it. “They’re protection plants. Also amazing for healing, but these are specifically for protection.” He looked at it for a moment before placing it beside one of its brethren. 

Chan nodded, not understanding how a flower could protect them, or what exactly it would be protecting them  _ from _ , but he figured that he just should accept it. They had a singing flower on their kitchen table, after all, and that was definitely the least weird plant he’d come across in his time working in a magical flower shop. As long as these didn’t try to take his head off every morning when he walked by them (seriously, why was Felix growing Stinging Roses inside the house?), he could live with it. 

“So what do you want me to do with the rocks?” Chan asked, watching Felix swap flowers around to change the layout of the colors. “And do the colors mean anything specific or are you just being picky?”

Felix shot him a look and Chan laughed a little. “The colors don’t mean anything specific, no, I just want them laid out a certain way, that’s all. Aesthetics more than anything.” Felix ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the loose strands away from his face. “And I’ll make space for the rocks, but those have to be precisely placed, so they won't be relevant for a hot minute. You could plant those though, if you wanted. They’re good to go.” 

Felix pointed at the foxgloves that were close to the end of the clover path, and Chan nodded, grabbed a shovel, and started to dig the first semi-circle of holes. Felix watched him work for a second, completely enamored with the way his muscles tensed and relaxed, as he shoveled the earth, how the sweat rolled down his arms from the exertion and the heat. Chan was absolutely amazing to look at.

Humans and elves were built quite differently, and it was something that Felix was actually a little self-conscious about. He envied how broad Chan was, how his shoulders were so strong, his arms could easily lift and throw around things that Felix would have no hope of even pushing. He liked how easily Chan could pick him up, and the other often did, when Felix was being a pain. He liked how strong Chan’s chest was, how rhythmic and steady his heartbeat was against Felix’s cheek when Chan would hold him during his fits of anxiety. 

Felix just liked Chan, to be honest. 

He’d harbored a crush on his human friend for quite a long time, he’d recognized his feelings about a year after Chan had shown up in his life, but he probably had feelings for him long before that. He loved everything about him. Chan was kind, caring, very sweet to him. He was one of the greatest gifts in his life, and Felix wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his arms every night, face against Chan’s neck and Chan’s large hands on his waist. 

But then there was the mortality issue. 

Elves live far longer than humans do, averaging about 900 years before they pass on. Felix himself was about 209 years old, give or take a few months-- in terms of a human lifespan, he was around 21. Felix wanted to be with Chan, but he didn’t know if he could handle watching Chan age and pass away while Felix hardly changed. He didn’t know what he would do once Chan was gone, and he didn’t want Chan to give up an opportunity to be with someone he could grow old with. Felix would always be there for Chan, but Chan would not always be there for Felix. It was just biology.

The thought made Felix tear up a bit, so he decided to focus on something else. 

He busied himself with adjusting the flowers so that there was a gap large enough for one of the large blue lace agate stones to fit precisely. They had to be perfectly spaced, each one pointing to one of the cardinal directions. Felix pulled out a compass and stood in the spot where the stone was to go, and after a little bit of adjusting, was pleased enough to move on to the next batch of flowers. 

They worked in silence for another few hours, Chan digging holes and Felix placing flowers in precisely the right place. The sun was bearing down on them and Felix cursed himself for not putting on any sunscreen. After Chan had finished digging the holes and moving the rocks (Felix pestered him until he got the positioning  _ perfect _ ), they both settled in and began planting the foxgloves in the ground. 

They got about halfway through when the thunderclouds rolled in and the sky decided to open up and dump the pacific on them. They both ended up making a mad dash to the house, attempting to get out of the storm before lightning ended their existence. The rain was coming down in sheets and they could barely see. Felix ended up tripping over a protruding stone and sliding halfway down the clover path. Chan noticed his friends cry of pain and ran back, scooped him up, and quickly made his way back to the house, careful of Felix’s bruised limbs. Once they were on the porch, Chan placed the muddy boy down on one of the benches. 

“You okay?” He asked, wiping Felix’s wet fringe out of his eyes. Felix bit his lip and nodded, looking at his muddy knees and knowing that he’d scraped something. His knees hurt, and his entire left side was covered in mud from his impromptu slip-n-slide moment. 

“Yeah, I think so. I think I scraped something, but other than that probably just a few bruises. I’ve got salves for that.” He sighed and started to scrape the mud off his arm. “I really need a shower now though.” 

Chan chuckled and wiped his own wet hair back from his face. “You’re welcome to have the shower first, mud slug.” Felix glared at him, and smeared mud on his friend’s face, laughing at Chan’s cry of disgust. 

“What, can’t handle some dirt, Madame Fussybritches?” he shot back. Chan wiped the mud off his face and rolled his eyes, but was smiling as he did so. 

“Well then,  _ mud slug.  _ Do you want me to carry you since you’re covered in mud, or are you wanting to clean up the floor after your shower?” Chan leaned closer to him and Felix felt his face heat up at the proximity. “Because I am  _ not  _ washing the floors again, especially when I’m not the one who got them dirty.”

Chan’s eyes held a challenge in them, though Felix wasn’t quite sure what that challenge was. Did he want Chan to carry him,  _ yes.  _ He wanted Chan to do so many things-- kiss him, hold him, love him and cherish him like he was the only thing on earth worth living for, and maybe Felix was just a  _ little bit gay  _ for his human housemate, but he didn’t really care. All he wanted to do right now was wrap his arms around Chan’s neck and slot their lips together. 

But that would be more than a little awkward, seeing as Chan didn’t feel that way about him, so he settled for having Chan carry him to the shower. 

Felix’s eyes were swimming with undecipherable emotions and Chan had half a mind to just scoop him up and nuzzle his face in his hair. His housemate was so cute when he was flustered, and Chan wanted to just wrap him up in a blanket and hold him, leave kisses all over his star-covered cheeks until Felix couldn’t take it anymore. He’d been in love with the elf for about a year now, and he wished that Felix felt the same, but he knew it was impossible. 

Elves and humans have different physiologies, different biology. Time passed differently for elves too, and Chan knew that Felix wouldn’t want to be with someone who would be gone in the blink of an eye for him. Why would Felix want to be with someone who would be dead and gone in no time at all (relatively speaking)? He wouldn’t, and so Chan kept quiet. He didn’t want to ruin the special bond that they had, that closeness that came with living together, that sense of home that each gave the other. Felix trusted him with so much, and Chan trusted Felix too. 

So he would take what he could get, and enjoy it. He would enjoy the simple flirting and seeing Felix get all red and flustered, he would enjoy the moments where Felix would come to him for help or comfort during his fits of anxiety. He would enjoy the moments when Felix would hold him close after he had a nightmare. He would enjoy all the moments he could with Felix because he knew that they would end one day. Felix would move on, and Chan would be forgotten.

And so he decided to enjoy all of these simple moments. 

Felix didn’t answer Chan’s question right away, and Chan pulled away, thinking that he’d overstepped a boundary by asking. He was about to open his mouth and apologize when Felix reached out a little, his small hand barely touching Chan’s arm.

“Yeah, I... can you carry me to the shower..?” He whispered, face flushing a deeper shade of red (if that was possible). Chan smiled lightly, not showing the fact that he was inwardly screaming with joy.

“Of course my little mud slug.” 

Felix yelped a little as Chan scooped him up effortlessly, and he instinctively wrapped his skinny arms around Chan’s neck. Chan laughed a little and Felix glared at him a bit before burying his muddy face in Chan’s neck.

“Please do  _ not  _ call me mud slug.” He grumbled. Chan chuckled and opened the back door with his foot, a gentle smile adorning his face.

“Alright then.”

Their friendship was nice, it was easy. They understood each other, and even though they both yearned for more, they were content like this. 

And so this is how they stayed. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that, I had a really bad episode yesterday so I didn't have the energy to write, but I remembered that I had this chapter already written, and it went with the theme, so I thought I would publish this for a little initial feedback :)
> 
> Day 7 will hopefully be going up today as well, I had a really cool idea for that. I'm still a day behind, but I'm planning on catching up this weekend. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! （●´∀｀）ノ♡


	7. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 is Nightmare!
> 
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Brief gore, but it's not very descriptive. Blood imagery.  
> Notes: If you don't like spooky scary skeletons then do not read.  
> (In all seriousness, if you don't like scary imagery then don't read this)

_ Darkness greeted Felix when his eyes flashed open, feeling as though he’d been submerged in cold water. He bolted straight upright and gasped for breath, clutching his chest to try to tear the endless dread from inside of him. As he slowly started to regain his breath, he began looking around slowly, noticing for the first time that he was no longer in the intense darkness that had greeted him when he first awoke.  _

_ He was in a room... sort of. The image around him kept shifting between a room and a hall, becoming all the more confusing in his hazy mind. Shimmering veils of ethereal matter clouded the boundaries of the area he was in. The images within the veils were gruesome, bloody images, constantly changing and causing a seed of fear to bloom deep within his stomach. _

_ Something white flashed out of the corner of his eye and he whipped around, adrenaline starting to pulse through him. He was greeted with nothing but black, the ethereal veils having dissolved. Though there was nothing, he could still sense that there was a presence there with him. Something deep echoed in the black and he heard soft, feminine giggling.  _

_ Clocks ticked faster and faster as he turned around on the spot, the noise coming from an unknown source, but seeming to radiate from behind him. Everything around him had transformed into blackness, but the veils slowly returned, their gruesome, bloodied images with them. His heart beat faster and faster as time went on, and he tried so hard to regulate his ragged breathing, searching for the source of his fear amongst the images before him.  _

_ The laugh echoed all around him, chilling his bones and his blood alike. A cold shock went through him and stood still for a moment, fear immobilizing him as he felt as though something had walked through him. Suddenly, silence invaded his senses and everything whisked away, the veils dissolving once more. The hallway rematerialized, this time with a door at the end of it, illuminated by some form of light, though there was no discernable source. _

_ He slowly approached it, noticing for the first time how sweaty his skin was, but at the same time, how cold he was. He was only clad in his white t-shirt and his boxers, and his white-blond hair was stuck to his face with sweat. It had been so long since he’d felt this kind of fear, the kind that invades every cell of your body so completely that you have no choice but to press forward.  _

_ Felix swallowed nervously and tried to drown out the intense ticking of the unseen clocks with the sound of his heartbeat. _

_ When he reached the door, he reached his hand out and gripped the old brass doorknob tightly. Immediately, the clocks stopped ticking, and all the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention, a shock of electricity jolting through him as soon as his hand made contact with the metal. With a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open. _

_ It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but eventually, they did... and he recognized where he was.  _

_ It was his old room back in Australia. He recognized it instantly, though it was far more sinister than the warmth that it usually held. A white, menacing light shone in from the outside, the full blood-red moon was huge and poised perfectly so that he could see it through the window across from him. _

_ His bed sat in the corner, peeled down to just a rusty metal framing and the mattress. His desk sat alone and dusty in the corner, the chair tipped over and broken on the floor. Various other possessions were scattered around like they’d been purposefully destroyed.  _

_ But what was most unsettling was that everything, every last little thing, was smeared with blood.  _

_ He was not paying much attention to those things though, he was more focused on the figure standing in the middle of his room, back towards him. Felix shuddered visibly, and his blood ran cold when the figure moved a bit. He could see joints moving beneath taught skin, as though there was no flesh covering the skeleton beneath it. Blood ran from its limbs and pooled on the floor, dripping off long fingernails and adding to the fear that surged through Felix. _

_ "There you are, Lix... I've been waiting..."  _

_ The voice that echoed around him was deep and familiar, and yet it seemed so sinister that Felix could not put a name to its owner. Felix stood frozen as the figure turned around, teeth visible from the flesh of its face that had been torn off. Recognition flashed through his eyes and his eyes widened, his whole body shrinking away on instinct as he took in what he saw.  _

_ "Chan?" He breathed shakily, taking a step back, but the door had closed behind him, leaving him trapped with this nightmare version of the man he loved so dearly. "Why... why have you been waiting for me...?"  _

_ Chan grinned demonically, mouth opening and letting out a terrifying laugh that made Felix’s blood curl and his heart clench in fear. Suddenly, Chan’s jaw unhinged and his teeth elongated, a long, slimy tongue protruded from his mouth and curled in the air, tasting the fear that radiated off of Felix in waves. The creature snarled, then snapped its head back, cackling at the bloody moon.  _

_ "I've been waiting to finish you off, Lee Felix.” It grinned, stepping forward. The sound of bones and cartilage crunching filled Felix’s ears and he pressed against the door as much as he could, trying to put as much distance between him and this Nightmare-Chan as he could. “You will die tonight, Lee Felix, then you will finally be mine in life and in death.”  _

_ It lunged at him before he could fully react and he could only stand frozen as the demented form of his lover gripped his neck tightly, lifting him from the ground and cutting off his ability to breathe. He felt its long fingernails pierce his stomach and the intense pain of his flesh being torn apart. Elongated teeth sunk into the park of his neck that was exposed and Felix’s eyes started to become hazy with blood loss.  _

_ “ _ _ Mine _ _.” the creature growled, and then everything went black. _

Felix awoke with a start, and the first thing that he registered was the intense pressure that was on and around him. He started thrashing around, the only thought in his mind was to get the monster off of him before it could hurt him anymore. His heart was beating rapidly, his breath ragged and bordering on hyperventilation. His hand caught flesh and he pushed with all his might, forcing the mass off of him and pushing it roughly into the wall.

“Ow, Felix what the fuck?!” 

The voice of the monster was there now, and Felix scrambled back quickly. However, he found himself entangled in some kind of web, the thick strands weighing down his limbs and making it nearly impossible to move. Felix began to cry, and a scream was torn from his throat when he felt the monster’s hand touch his leg. Felix thrashed hard to get away from it, not wanting to relive the same fate from earlier, tears rolling down his face the whole time. 

“Woah, Felix, it’s me! It’s Chan!” 

Felix heard the words but they did not register right away, the fear from the nightmare still thrumming through his veins and triggering his fight or flight response. He felt more pressure on his limbs, this time on his arms, and he writhed in the monsters hold, cries flying from his lips as he felt heat surrounding him.  _ This is it _ , he thought,  _ it’s got me again… _

“Felix, you gotta calm down! You’re okay!”

Something pressed between his shoulder blades and immediately the fog in Felix’s mind began to dissipate. As he came back to reality, he began to realize where he was and what was happening. He wasn’t trapped in a web, he realized, he was tangled in multiple blankets. He wasn’t being suffocated by heat, he was being held. It wasn’t a monster that he’d shoved into the wall earlier, it was Chan, the real Chan, who had been sleeping with his arms around Felix. 

Relief flowed through Felix, and tears started flowing harder and faster from his eyes. He threw himself at Chan, his arms immediately going around his neck and his face pressing hard into his shoulder as sobs wracked his body. 

Chan didn’t know what was happening-- so much had happened within the span of two minutes that his sleep-laden brain was having trouble keeping up. One minute he’s sleeping soundly with his boyfriend slotted against him, the next he’s being shoved into the wall by his neck. That immediately followed by Felix screaming at his touch, and then now with Felix sobbing into his neck, it was all a bit much for Chan to decipher at once.

“Babe, you’re safe.” He whispered to the distraught boy. Chan reached up and began scratching Felix’s scalp, feeling the way that Felix immediately went limp in his arms at the feeling. Felix was still crying but it wasn’t as bad anymore. 

“What happened, sunshine?” Chan breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Felix’s temple and moving back against the pillows so that they could lay down. Felix curled up against Chan immediately, pressed as close as he could be without physically fusing their skin. Chan immediately wrapped them in the thick comforter, protecting Felix from all other outside threats with a layer of thick fabric. 

“Nightmare…” Felix choked out before descending into sobs once again, his arms sliding around Chan’s torso. Chan hummed in understanding and wrapped Felix up in his arms, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chan asked after about five minutes. Felix had stopped sobbing, but he still sniffled and gasped for breath every once in a while. Chan was rubbing soothing circles on his lower back to comfort him, and Felix was slowly starting to become sleepy again. He nuzzled his way into Chan’s neck and inhaled the sweet smell of Chan’s cologne. 

“N-not right now.” He said shakily, allowing Chan’s warmth and his scent to invade his senses fully. Chan whispered a little ‘okay, love’ and kissed Felix’s head. Chan hummed a little tune to help Felix relax a bit more, and Felix slowly ended up falling back into sleep because of it. A soft ‘ _ Please don’t go.’  _ was the last thing that came from him before the tendrils of sleep dragged him away.

  
Chan shifted and pulled Felix so he was lying partially on top of him, his ear pressed against Chan’s chest, right above his heart. Chan pressed another soft kiss to Felix’s head and tightened his grip on the younger boy. 

“Sleep well, my love.” He whispered into the dark, “I’ll be here, don’t worry.” 

Chan sighed happily when Felix instinctively curled against him before falling back to sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this scary enough? I'm not sure. I did my best. 
> 
> I did actually scare myself writing this lol. It might have to do with the fact that I live alone and I'm 99% sure that I brought a ghost with me when I moved out of my parent's house (where there are ghosties).
> 
> It is a bit short, but not everything can be 5k words lol. I hope it was enjoyable regardless. 
> 
> See you soon~


End file.
